A relational database organizes data based on a relational model of data. Most relational database systems use structured query language (SQL) for querying and maintaining a relational database. On the other hand, a non SQL (NoSQL) database refers to another type of database that does not store and retrieve data using tabular relations used in relational databases. A key-value (KV) database is an example of NoSQL databases that store an associative array (e.g., a map, a dictionary) to represent data as a collection of key-value pairs.
NoSQL databases have found significant and growing industry use in big data and real-time web applications that require high throughput and I/O performance. Due to their improved performance and dynamic scalability, data storage devices implementing a KV database, also referred to as KV devices, are adequate for big data and real time applications. In order to take advantage of the improved performance and dynamic scalability of KV devices, a host computer should be properly configured to optimize the performance of KV devices. High performance database applications may require a complex input/output (I/O) mechanism to and from data storage devices, for example, message signaled interrupts (MSI) and CPU affinity.